


Overwatch Recalled: The Archangel and The Arctic Sniper

by Rogar_the_huntsman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogar_the_huntsman/pseuds/Rogar_the_huntsman
Summary: The story of two brothers and the recalled Overwatch
Kudos: 1





	Overwatch Recalled: The Archangel and The Arctic Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic and english is not my first language, so grammatical mistakes will happen...

**-September 8 th Riga, Latvia-**

Explosions sounded in the distance as two men were talking. “They are almost here, they have taken all of the city south of the river.” The shorter of the two men said. “I just hope they get here soon.” Said the taller man, Mikael.

“I sent Angela a distress signal. They will be here in time Otto.” Mikael said as he was holding a picture of the old overwatch roster.

Otto stood in front of the window of the building they were taking shelter in. “I do hope you are right brother…”

“This meetup of ours really did not turn out well. Cant even meet with a brother without being shot at by rogue omnics. Why did null sector have to pick Riga as the next target?” Mikael said with a small smile.

Otto let out a small chuckle. “We really have the worst luck. Did you have any luck in Russia?”

Mikael’s smile faltered “No, that traitor managed to evade me once again. I still owe him a for the pain he caused.” He said as he stood up.

“Well here they come.” Otto said as he turned away from the window.

“Come on then, ill get you to a vantage point.” Mikael said as he put his helmet back on.

As they stepped out to the street Mikael grabbed Otto and boosted straight up and dropped Otto onto a balcony overlooking the street.

“Watch my back brother.” Mikael said to his brother as he flew off leaving Otto to ready his rifle on the balcony.

“I always do, brother.” He said over the comms. He aimed his rifle at a nulltrooper that had appeared and fired. The head of the nulltrooper exploded in shower of sparks as a hole appeared in its head.

More nulltroopers marched onto the street as Otto took shots at them. Mikael dived down on to the streets crashing into on of the troopers feet first crushing it against a car.

Mikael drew his sword and sliced a nulltrooper in two by the waist as he ducked under its arm and then shot two more with his pulse pistol with several shots to the head.

He ducked under a shot from another trooper as he slashed one in the chest disabling it. He spun around shooting one in the head twice.

Otto kept shooting the omnics at a steady pace. “Look out!” he shouted over the comms to his brother.

Mikael shot up into the air as the wings on his suit folded out. He looked down to see multiple shots from artillery omnics smashing onto the street below him.

He dodged fire from some omnics while flying towards the artillery omnics. He slowed down shooting a trooper next to the artillery.

The lights on his suit and his wings started to glow a bright yellow gold color. “Feel the cleansing light!” he shouted as a bright beam of energy shot out from the emitter on his chest.

A bright glow like the sun shined from the impact point of the beam. As the beam stopped and the light subsided smoke rose from the now smoking wrecks of the omnics, the edges of areas where the beam cut through were still glowing red hot.

Mikael landed on the ground and opened the visor on his helmet and steam came off the exposed skin and his eyes slowly became normal as the glowing golden light subsided.

“Fuck I hate doing that, I really ought to upgrade the cooling on the suit.” He said to himself.

A couple more shots rang out and the two remaining nulltroopers fell down. “That’s all of them, for now atleast.” Otto said over the comms.

“Let’s regroup back at the house we were at.” Mikael said. “Gotcha.” Came Otto’s voice over the comms.

Otto attached the claw on a wire onto a railing on the balcony he was on and descended down using the wire.

Mikael glided over to him and landed softly. “What’s the matter brother, you look like you just came out of a sauna?” Otto jokingly said.

“The cooling really needs an upgrade. I feel like I’m cooking alive in here for a couple minutes after using the solar flare.” Mikael said as he took off his helmet.

Mikael looked up to see several null sector dropships swoop in and land behind a few buildings. “Oh for fucks sake! Haven’t you bastards lost enough of your scrapheaps yet?” He shouted.

He put his helmet back on “Well seems that we have more to do.” Otto said. “No shit…” Mikael dryly said.

**-Overwatch dropship on the way to Riga-**

“How long until we arrive?” Mercy asked as she fidgeted with a picture of two people standing together holding hands watching a sunset.

“Time to target 3 minutes.” Tracer said from the cockpit. “How did you get info about this invasion anyway?” Tracer asked.

“From a source I trust in.” She said. “That’s not ominous at all.” Winston chuckled as he looked over the team.

Reinhardt was arguing with Brigitte about something, Genji was meditating in silence as Mei fiddled with her backpack and Tracer and Echo were in the cockpit of the shuttle.

Winston looked over at Mercy who was looking intently at a picture. “So who is this contact of yours?” he lowly asked.

Mercy looked up with with worry in her eyes. “Someone who you know, very well infact.” She said as she put the picture in her pocket.

Winston huffed. “Ill just have to wait and see don’t I?” he said with slight amusement.

“One minute to arrival. Welcome to Riga, weather is clear with a high chance of Null Sector.” Came Tracer’s voice over the communicator of the ship.

The back ramp started opened as the team started powering up their equipment.

Winston looked over the edge and saw a street full of nulltroopers. “Ill go clear a spot to land!” He shouted as he jumped off the ramp down to the street.

He smashed a few of the nulltroopers as he landed. His tesla cannon was immediately in action as the nulltroopers turned towards him.

The shuttle landed behind him as he was destroying the omnics. He grabbed a trooper and threw it at a group of omnics.

He looked to the end of the streets where a man was firing into the horde of omnics from a window.

Reinhardt charged past Winston into the mass of nulltroopers hammer swinging and smashing into the horde of omnics.

Genji and Tracer dashed forward destroying null troopers left and right. Brigitte and Mei came up next to Winston to help. Echo and Mercy took up into the air to go and harass the orbiters that were starting to buzz about.

Winston saw a large cluster of orbiters approach from the south chasing after a lone flying figure that was emitting a golden light.

The figure flew fast towards them and Winston heard a voice over the comm channel. “You’re here, good. Mind helping me with this cloud of scrap following me?” an oddly familiar voice said.

Echo immediately took off towards the approaching mass of orbiters as Mercy landed next to Winston to use her damage boost on him.

The flying man dodged and weaved through fire as the omnics chased him, he fired shots from a pulse pistol and spread his wings nearly stopping in mid air.

He drew his sword and slashed to his side while firing his pistol to the other destroying three of the orbiters.

Echo flew in to meet the omnics head on. She fired her sticky bombs at the mass and they stuck on a couple orbiters, blowing them out of the sky.

Many more omnics fell to Echo’s tri-shot and the flying man’s pistol and sword. As the sky finally cleared and the team on the ground had finally cleared the are of omnics they all gathered at the other end of the street next to the building the sniper had been firing from earlier.

The flying one landed on the ground as the sniper lowered himself from the window he had been shooting from.

They exchanged a word and started walking towards the group of overwatch agents. As they were a few steps away they heard the booming of heavy footsteps as a titan class omnic came around a large building.

“Oh for fucks sake! Give us a bloody break why don’t you!” The angelic looking man who was flying earlier shouted. Reinhardt put up his shield to block the large shots that came at them.

“Just like paris.” Winston said. “The backpack and pulse bomb?” Tracer asked.

“Well take care of this!” The sniper shouted. “Create me an opening brother!” The sniper shouted to the angelic man.

“On it!” The man said and took off into the air as the titan prepared its massive beam weapon.

As the titan fired against Reinhardt’s shield Brigitte joined him in keeping up the shield.

The now flying angelic man flew around dodging a salvo of missiles fired at him. “Have the woman with the ice gun prepare herself, I’m going to need some cooling after this.” Came the somehow familiar voice again.

Winston watched in amazement as the man flew up next to the omnic and started glowing brightly. “Burn in the light!” he shouted as a bright beam shot out from his chest.

The titan was consumed in a ball of light like the sun as the beam impacted. “Melter grenade now!” came a voice over the comms.

The sniper knelt down pressed a button on his rifle and took aim. As the light died down the sniper fired a projectile at the titan, hitting it right where the beam had pierced through.

As the projectile hit it exploded into a glowing orange liquid that looked like molten iron and started melting whatever it touched.

“Look out!” Winston heard over the comms and put down a shield generator immediately.

The titan exploded in a bright explosion as its reactor detonated. The angelic man got caught by the shockwave and got thrown over the group of overwatch agents.

He flew straight into a truck behind them. “Mikael!” Winston heard Mercy scream as she took off towards the truck.

Winston looked in shock as the man’s hand shot out from the wreckage and he raised himself up.

“Ice, now!” the man shouted. Mei hurried towards the man with her endothermic blaster as the man pulled his helmet off.

Winston looked at him as steam came off the mans skin as his eyes glowed bright yellow “Hey Winston, long time no see.” The man said.

“Mikael?” Winston asked confusedly as Mei shot ice at Mikael’s armour.

“In the flesh.” Mikael said as he looked down at his abdomen to see a jagged piece of metal stuck in between two armour plates as blood slowly dripped from the end.

“Oh fuck… Angela!” he looked up at the medic and proceeded to fall face first into the ground unconscious.

“Mikael!” Angela and the sniper both shouted at the same time as they rushed to his side.


End file.
